Tasogare ni Se o Mukete
by Wildwolf
Summary: Hiei POV to the title song. Another Hiei thinks about Kurama fic... what? I can do his POV better! And no, I don't own them!


**Tasogare ni Se o Mukete-**
    
    Wildwolf: Ok, I'm doing a songfic in Hiei's POV! It's to Tasogere ni Se o Mukete, Turn Your Back on the Twilight, sung by Hiei's seiyuu. **I don't own anything! Shounen ai, kinda... err, Hiei-kun returns after a long time, is about to tell Kurama, but doesn't! Isn't it cute the way he tries to not admit his feelings?**
    
    Hiei: Baka! Omea o kurusu!
    
    Chibi-chan: Ack! Wildwolf-chan, stop! I think he's serious!
    
    Wildwolf: Relax, mou hitori no ore, he won't kill me! Kurama wouldn't be happy bout that!
    
    Hiei: **flushes and gives the most kawaii embarrassed face**
    
    Kurama: Hiei-chan! **huggles him**
    
    Wildwolf: See?
    
    Chibi-chan: Ceel-sama...? I suggest you not talk.
    
    Ceel: Ne? Oi, Hiei! She's writing a fic about you again? When're you gonna tell your friends bout your relationship? I mean, it's obvious!
    
    Hiei: KI-SAMA! OMEA O KURUSU! BAKA TENMA! Yokoshima yasha...
    
    Ceel: NANDE KUSO?! I AM NOT A GIRL! YOU KNOW I AM NOT A bleepING GIRL! I'm a demon, but not a female demon! GR! **chases after Hiei**
    
    Wildwolf: LOL!
    
    Hiei: Wait, this is Wildwolf's fault...
    
    Wildwolf: 0.0 **shuts up**
    
    Ceel: Yeah!
    
    Wildwolf: Kuso! **run**
    
    Chibi-chan: **sigh** My Yami. Sometimes... **shakes head**
    
    Kurama: Hai... **groans**

_  
_
    
    _Ah...machikado nagareru hitonami ni_
    
    _Ima sakarau you ni_
    
    _Aruiteku__ hitori_
    
    Ah...the crowds flow through the city streets
    
    Now, as if to defy them,
    
    I walk through them alone.

  

    
    Ningenkai... too crowded by... stupid ningens. How can Kurama live with all of this, he himself being a youkai? All the hustle of this city, so noisy. All the people talking, laughing, smiling... so annoying!
    
    And here I am, walking through it alone, as if I repelled them with my ki itself. 
    
    Not as if they'd notice if I did.

_  
_
    
    _Toi__ hibi miushinatta_
    
    _Taisetsu__ na ano egao o_
    
    _Mune__ ni kizande_
    
    That treasured smile that__
    
    I lost sight of long ago
    
    Is slowly fading in my heart.

  

    
    It's been a while since seeing... him. So long, really. I remember his smile so well, his glowing emerald eyes. They used to hold so much love and compassion for me, though it was subliminal. He didn't know he gave me those looks, it just happened. It took me a while to figure it out myself. The way the light shined in his eyes was like twilight in the most beautiful night sky.
    
    And now they're just fading from my mind.

_  
_
    
    _Never give up kanashimi ni_
    
    _Kokoro__ o tamesarete mo_
    
    _Ikutsu__ mo no toki o koe_
    
    [Never give up even when your
    
    Heart is tested by sorrow.
    
    Overcome everything.]

  

    
    It's been too long; I want to see my kitsune again. I won't give up in finding him, and I won't give in until I tell him... everything.
    
    This world is an obstacle. Everyone and everything is in the way of finding him.
    
    _Is this the correct way? Yes, I can feel it in my heart._
    
    I suddenly remembered the way. It had been long enough for the way to become faded. But suddenly, I could see his house, see his bedroom window, just like before.

_  
_
    
    _Never give up kaze no naka_
    
    _Tasogare ni se o mukete_
    
    _Doko made mo tadoru no sa_
    
    _Lonely Way_
    
    Never give up.  Standing in the wind,
    
    Turn your back to the twilight.
    
    It will take you anywhere,
    
    This lonely way.

  

    
    Yes, the old tree in front of his window. I sprinted up the tree and stood on the branch there. The wind ran its way through my hair as the moon silhouetted my form through the window.
    
    Yes, I saw his form in there, lying down obviously.

_  
_
    
    _Darekano__ yasashisa ni omowazu_
    
    _Kooeta__ kimochi ga_
    
    _Yureta__ sonotoki mo_
    
    _Hitomi toji tada tsubuyaku_
    
    _Nukumori__ wa sou ore ni wa_
    
    _Niawanai__ yo to_
    
    Even when your frozen feelings 
    
    Are unexpectedly shaken 
    
    By someone's gentleness,
    
    Close your eyes 
    
    And just mutter 
    
    That warmth doesn't suit you.

  

    
    I was about to enter through the always-unlocked window, but stopped.
    
    _Wait, what if he doesn't remember you? What if... What about the promise you made unto yourself?_
    
    Never feel emotions, never feel for another being besides myself, and Yukina when the time called for it.
    
    "Warmth doesn't suit me..." I shook my head as a single tear fell.
    
    _Never give up yume dake o_
    
    _Ima wa dakishimenagara_
    
    _Unmei__ ni michibikare_
    
    _Never give up ate mo naku_
    
    _Tasogare ni se o mukete_
    
    _Mirai__ e to aruki dasu_
    
    _Lonely Way_
    
    Never give up.  Hold close 
    
    Nothing but your dreams,
    
    And let fate guide you.
    
    Never give up.  Without any expectations,
    
    Turn your back to the twilight
    
    Walk towards the future
    
    On this Lonely Way.

The tear became a jewel. I sighed as I held it, and then set it on my kitsune's window pane. He'd find it in the morning, with all hope.

_I'm sorry, kitsune. Just know I was here and haven't forgot you. Sayonara, for now._

I sprinted away, leaves only rustling slightly in my wake.
    
    _Never give up kanashimi ni_
    
    _Kokoro__ o tamesarete mo_
    
    _Ikutsu__ mo no toki o koe_
    
    [Never give up even when your
    
    Heart is tested by sorrow.
    
    Overcome everything.]

The next morning, Kurama awoke to his mother's calling.

"Shuuichi!"

"Hai, okaa-san." He got up and opened the door. "Ohayoo."

"Ohayoo Shuuichi." His mother gave him a light kiss on the cheek and went on with her work.

He closed the door and started changing his clothes. Looking out the window, he saw a small jewel on his window sill. Opening his window slowly, he took it and looked it over, recognizing it almost straight away.

_A tear from a Koorime._

"Hiei!" he yelled out his window, though he knew it futile. "Hiei... you were here, after all these years. Why didn't you stay? Why didn't you wake me and tell me? Why did you cry?"

He himself shed tears of salty water, playing streams down his soft cheeks.

"I love you."

Not happyful ficcie... but hey, I almost never do actual happyful fics anymore. Well, hope you enjoyed the fic, and if you can find any site where you can download the Yu Yu songs on Real Player, tell me, k? The only one I've heard has been Kurayami ni Akai Bara.


End file.
